The Legacy born from a Dream
by EmoBloodAngel
Summary: What happens when Andreas favorite band, Black Veil Brides, needs her help? Read to find out! :) Rated M for cussing.
1. The Legacy born from a Dream

I sat awake in my bed watching the anime "Fullmetal Alchemist". I was almost finished with the first series and had almost 4 more to go!

I giggled as Edward(Ed for short) yelled "Who you calling so short that you can only see with a magnifing glass?!" I then got quiet and shot my eyes up to my bathroom door. I paused the video and pulled my earphones out. I slowly got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at the door next to the wall window and slowly made my way to it. I peered around the corner and looked into the dark room.

I let out a slow but heavy breath. My grandma was still asleep. My grandma and I shared a bathroom. We were upstairs, and my room was the first you would come to. Next was my grandma's and across from her room was the office. At the end of the hall to the left of everything was a den (another living room upstairs) that had a bar and a small kitchen along with a small area that had a tall table and chairs for eating or playing games. There is a small bathroom behind it. You would have to go down a small collection of three stairs to get to the official living space. There was only a couch, atomen(sp?), and a huge flat screen TV in it.

I made my way carfully back to my bed and sat my computer back in my lap. I didn't feel like finishing the rest of the episode. I closed the window and pulled up Youtube. I put on Black Veil Brides new album "Wretched and Divined". I only put one ear phone in just to make sure if I was making to much noise I would stop and go to bed.

I opened Twitter and tweeted "Oh my goodness I cant sleep! Frowny Face!"

Soon after my favorite song on the album(even though they were all my favorite!) "In the End" came on. I started Fan-Girling, but did it as quietly as possible, still worried I might wake my grandma up. She doesn't like to be woken up this early in the morning.

I looked over at my clock. '1:32 am' it read.

I then heard something outside. It sounded like a bus to me. 'what on earth is that? if it is a bus what is it doing here this early in the morning?' I thought to my self. My bangs slid into my face and I fixed them so they weren't in my face. I sat quielty waiting. Not knowing that the next hour would change my life.


	2. The Fallen Angels

I soon heard mummbling. 'sounds like a bunch of people talking.' I thought. I turned off the music and closed my laptop.

I quickly got off my bed and turned off my light. I tip-toed fast to my window and pulled my curtains to the side. I peeked through my shutters, I could see that it was a bus. A HUGE bus in fact. "What the heck?!" I said in a whisper. I saw a light flick on in the bus and heard more talking. I looked closer and it seemed as if someone was about to walk out.

I heard the door open and a few people hop out. They were still talking but I still couldn't make out what they were saying.

I went back and turned my light on. Who ever they where, they were making it harder for me to go to bed. I was about to climb under my sheets and get back on my computer, when it happened.

The doorbell rung and there was a few knocks on the door.

I heard my grandma turn in her sleep.

I swiftly opened my door and snuck down stairs. I don't know why but I just felt like I had to, if they needed help I knew none of my neighbors would help, they all go to bed at 8:00.

I almost ran to the door and turned on the porch light on.

That's when I saw them. The five most gorgeous guys that I had fallen in love with ever since they started their band.

I was hooked into his most beautiful blue eyes. It felt like my soul was being sucked into them.

My jaw dropped. I felt like I was going to passout. I shook my head and opened the door. I still stood there shocked and couldn't breathe.

They all looked at me funny then gave a kind smile. "I'm guessing you know who we are due to your expression?" asked Ashley with a happy tone. I nodded rapidly, looking at them all. I felt like I was going to throw up and passout. I turned my attention to Andy. He looked as gourgeous as ever. He looked at me and then said "Our bus just broke down. We were passing through this neighborhood for fun and..uh..thats thats when the bus broke down. We saw you had your light on and thought since you were up that you could help.." He voice startled me a bit. I closed my eyes and took a breath, I opened them again. "Sure! Of course, anything for you!" I said almost jumping in place. "Would you like to come in?" I moved out of the doorway. "Yes, thank you." Andy said.

As they walked through the door, they smiled and said thank you to me. I smiled back.

I turned my head to the right and saw that they had made themselves comfy in the living room. I took another deep breath when I felt dizzy again. "What am I going to do?!" I asked myself.

I closed the door and locked it.


	3. Stay With Me

I slowly turned around and made my way to the living room. Thousands of thoughts rushed through my head. 'What the hell am I going to do?! What should I say? Good thing it's summer! Ok Andrea calm down.' I took a deap breathe.

I finally got to the couch were they all were seated. I looked them down. 'Jake, CC, Andy, Ashley, and Jinxx.' I thought. They watched my every move. I took a seat in front of them on the floor.

"Sooo..." I tryed to start a conversation. "Umm. What are you going to do..about your bus?" I was nervious and hopefully they couldn't tell.

"We were planing on calling someone in the morning to come fix it." Andy said. "Good thing we don't have any concerts for a week." Joined in Ashley. I smiled. "That's good. Did you just have a concert?" I asked. "Yep. Crazy it was." Said CC. The rest just nodded in agreement. I started shaking and took a shaky breath. "You ok? You seem nervious.." Said Ashley. '_Shit._'

I looked at him and nodded my head while saying "Yeah." I looked down again and then around the room. "I mean my favorite band of all time, who I'm in love with, is sitting here in my house." I smiled big that time. They all laughed. "It's awesome that you love us!" said Jinxx with a huge grin. I nodded and smiled back.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wanted to ask them so many questions but didn't want to overwhelm them. I started again "Where are you going to stay for the night? We have a big room upstairs you can stay in if you'd like." "Really? Thanks, but some of our stuff is in the bus." said Andy. "You can bring it in, I don't care. I just don't want anything to happen to you." I replyed. "Ok! Sounds great!" CC said. They all nodded again.

I stood up when I heard noise upstairs. "Andrea! What are you doing?!" Yelled my grandma. I jumped startled by her voice. "Nothing! I just got hungry! I'm going to bed now!" I yelled back. "Ok just don't make to much noise!" "Ok!" I let out a breathe and then looked at Andy. "That was my grandma. She hates being woken up this early. Sorry." I told him. "It's ok. Should we go get our stuff and take it up?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. They all got up and made there way to the door.

I made sure to open it up quietly so it wouldn't disturb grandma. I watched as they went to the bus and got their things. 'I really hope no one can see them!' I thought to myself. They soon all came back with bags full of stuff. I closed the door again.

I quickly skipped to the stairs. I looked at them and then started going up. They followed. I turned around the small wall at the top of the stairs. I looked back down into the living room making sure nothing was left. I stopped infront of my room. I put my finger up to my lips and tip toed past my door all the way to the den. They did the same.

When we all got in there I turned on the light. "Well. This is it." I told them.

"Wow." Said Jake. Haven't heard him that much since they got here.

They set their bags down and sat on the couch. I felted dizzy again still trying to take it all in. I leaned against the wall next to the small set of stairs. "You gonna be ok in here by yourselves?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, yeah we should be." Andy answered.

"Ok. But what am I going to tell my grandma when she wakes up and when my aunt gets home from work?" I questioned. They looked at me for a while when Ashley said "We'll think of something." I felt better by their confronting smiles. I still worried.


End file.
